This research will focus on the development and evaluation of new and better methods of glycosylation. Emphasis will be placed on template methods utilizing mild reaction conditions in the presence of intact aglycone moieties. Such templates will first bind to the glycoside moiety and then direct the aglycone to the desired reaction site. The new methods will be evaluated according to their applicability toward the synthesis of glycoside-containing antitumor natural products, e.g., adriamycin.